JSON and XML Files
Notes: The following information is awaiting an overhaul, as YandereDev has stated that this code is inefficient. This data is to be trusted up until the June 1st build. Additionally, as of January 3rd, changing Student 33's name will trigger several scenarios which all ultimately lead to crashing the game. It is advised not to work past this with a new DLL. The JSON and XML files are files located within the StreamingAssets folder that have influence on data for each character. The JSON file is what data on students is taken from. It contains data on almost everything on the Student Profile screen, the exceptions being Additional Info (stored in the DLL files) and the portrait used (stored in its respective folder). The JSON file may be edited successfully using Notepad or any online editor to produce 'custom' characters, however incorrect data has the potential to completely break every student regardless of how much data is edited. The JSON file must be named 'Students' to work and must have the JSON extension, otherwise all characters will break. Variables ID The identification variable of the character. Characters with certain IDs will have special events and voiced lines. For example, the NPC with ID 1 is originally Taro Yamada, who is the designated Senpai of Yandere Simulator; because of this they will have a pink aura, react to the player's behaviour uniquely and speak with a male voice. If a character's ID is changed, they will simply gain variables associated with the ID, such as destinations. As long as no two characters share the same ID, and the ID is valid, the game will run smoothly. Oka-Senpai Madoka Magica If this is set to 'Unknown' or 'Reserved', the character will not spawn. Gender Affects the character's model and accesses to certain animations. Note: Female models are capable of more animations (e.g. eating bento and reacting to cameras). Entering a female animation for a character with a male model will cause the student to break. Class Affects ScheduleDestination. Seat Determines which seat a character will sit in when they go to class. Club Can be displayed on the Student Info. Affects the character's accessories and model. Note: While NPCs with Gender 1 and Club 100+ cannot be interacted with, they do not function as a teacher. All NPCs with Club >101 will react to murder as their Persona. Personalities A students' personality can be displayed on the Student Info and affects behaviour. It is also affected by the Club. Crush Can be displayed on the Student Info. Setting a number that corresponds with an ID number will set that character as the crush, with the name appearing on the Student Info. Note: An NPC's crush cannot be set to themselves. Additionally, NPCs with a Club ID of 100 or higher cannot be set as a crush. BreastSize Only affects the models of Gender 0. Although any value can be used, 0 and 2 are respectively the minimum and maximum used ingame, as any value outside of the range will make the models look awkward. Strength Can be displayed on the Student Info screen. Determines the difficulty of fighting characters with the heroic personality. Note: Non-teachers are able to possess a Strength of 6, but will be impossible to defeat in the fighting minigame. Teachers, however, are are unaffected by strength. Hairstyle Affects the character's model. Affected by Gender and Color. *When colour is set to White or a placeholder value, such as Osana or Pippi. Note: Some hairstyles are created in a monochrome color scheme, so that colors can be applied directly on top. Other hairstyles, however, have a default color scheme, although they can still change colors. Color Affects the character's model, particularly the hair and eye colors. Colors are applied as overlay/multiple to hairstyles some of which having existing colors. Note: Colours marked with a * are used for specific hairstyles which do not require an overlay. If applied to a monochrome-base hairstyle, the colour will default to silver-grey with blue eyes. These colours do not actually apply an effect to hair or eye colour, instead acting as a placeholder. Eyes blue Stockings Accessory Affects the character's model. Affected by Gender and Club. *Must be Red, Orange, Brown, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Purple or Black (grey), otherwise the bracelet will appear as white. ScheduleTime Affects the time at which the character moves to another destination or performs an action. ScheduleDestination Notes: Some NPCs do not have a specific destination coded for them, so they will be unable to go there. Editing this is extremely difficult as there is a high likelihood of the game breaking. ScheduleAction Affects behaviour. Affected by Club. Also there is a extra animation called "Wait" only for female characters. Category:JSON Category:Students Category:Student Info